Talk:Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy/@comment-72.240.36.110-20130109185458
Plot The scene begins with Bob the Builder telling Scoop for one more push and then they can have lunch. Scoop agrees happily and Bob says "Can we build it or what?" and they respond with "Yes we can!" After that the house behind them exploded when asked what is going on; Andrew W.K. pushed him aside and talked to the camera that it is "Destroy Build Destroy". After that he partied around and got a set going with a team. Meanwhile in the background, Bob asked "Did that just happen?" and the machines reply with "Yes, it did". Andrew W.K. asks Bob what he is building today and Bob replies with confidence mostly and holds out a sandwich. Andrew W.K. slaps the sandwich Bob built which made Bob say "Hey! I just made that." and Andrew W.K. responds with "And I just destroyed it" he explains how on "Destroy Build Destroy" they smash old stuff and turn them into awesome new things. Andrew W.K. turns Bob's sandwich into something new and exotic. Bob said his sandwich wasn't old and Andrew W.K. says it wasn't but his friend is. It goes to Scoop who is high in the air by a magnet crane machine. Bob asks Scoop not to panic and Scoop says not to but he farts and replies "I think Scoop just pooped." Bob asks Andrew W.K. to put Scoop down and he does by making him fall to the ground and thus destroying him. Scoop asks if he can be fixed by Bob and he replies with three words. Andrew W.K. interrupts him by saying "Destroy Build Destroy!" as the three words and the children started destroying some more and Bob tries to tell the children he was going to say "Yes we can." But they all are looking at parts from Scoop. Bob asks Lofty to save Scoop but he was in a TNT pile in which Bob blew up when he accidentally sat on the TNT puller handle. After that he makes a note to himself to never sit. Andrew W.K. pops up and tells Bob he was welcome to join the team because of what he destroyed and let himpick a team, red or blue, shirts or skins, innie or outies, and Bob says "How about nice person or jerk?". Andrew W.K. then talks into a megaphone and gives directions to the children and Bob asks why he has to yell everything and Andrew W.K. responds that he can also play rock music on a guitar while the children make their vehicles. In the end, they were a mix up of Lofty and Scoop and the parts were swapped around and felt weird. Bob asks what happened to them and Andrew W.K. says it's for a good cause like to see who can throw a watermelon farther. The kids count 3, 2, 1 and they throw watermelons and one of them hits Bob. Andrew W.K. announces the winner and says it's him for getting the show on the road in the first place and asks the kids to destroy the vehicles again which makes Bob say "This show is incoherent" but gets run over by the children. At this point, Bob asks that if he can build them and Andrew W.K. allows him. This snapped Bob and he gets very angry and very evil and loses his temper very bad and builds Build Tron with his machines and says "Watch, learn, and watch, children" which makes Andrew W.K. say if it is repetitive but gets grabbed by Build Tron and the children say "Destroy, Andrew W.K., Destroy". The segment ends with Andrew W.K. getting smacked into his billboard ad many times.